Rooftop Reunion
by FosterStinson
Summary: In the year 2030, two former teammates run into each other while guarding their city.


The emerald archer stood perched above Gotham City, watching the peaceful city at night. Her name was Artemis Crock, and in her life, she has lost everything. Yet still she refuses to lose sight of what is right. She had been offered membership in the Justice League after most of her old allies moved up from the Team, but she turned it down. She knew it would never be the same without Wally.

"So do you prefer to brood alone or is there room for one more?"

This startled Artemis, causing her to swiftly turn around and aim an arrow at the man who was just talked. Only then did she realize who it was. Her eyes widen and she loosened her bowstring, putting the arrow back in the quiver.

"Dick…" was all Artemis seemed able to say.

"Actually, I started going by Richard about two years ago. Huh. Wow. Two years and I haven't seen you. It's really good to see you, Artemis."

Batman was murdered by Darkseid ten years ago during his invasion on Earth. That was when Artemis first put on her costume. Since Batman's death, Richard took up the mantle. Artemis had heard tales of a war within the Bat-Family involving the second Robin, Jason Todd, who had come back from the dead. Richard had dubbed it "Battle for the Cowl", which Damian Wayne, Richard's Robin, thinks is stupid.

Artemis, instead of responding to Richard, embraced into a hug with him. He immediately hugged her back and tears streamed down her face.

"It's good to see you too, Dick."

He pulled apart and gave her a jokingly disapproving look. "It's Richard now."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm never going to stop calling you Dick."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. That's what Tim said too. I have a feeling Wally would have said that too."

The mood then took a dark turn. Artemis remained silent for some time. She smiled, thinking about Wally. "Yeah. Yeah, he probably would have."

"I think about him every day, you know. I run through what happened a million times in my head, I analyze the situation over and over and wonder what I could have done to save him."

"Dick, you know you couldn't have done anything. You can't blame yourself."

Richard sighed. He knew she was right, but it didn't help.

"Have you ever wondered what it was about Wally? Why he was never as fast as Barry?"

The question took Artemis by surprise.

"I don't know. He always said he recreated the accident perfectly."

"I think it was psychological." Said Richard, barely waiting for Artemis to finish her sentence. "I think he believed he wasn't as fast as Barry, so he formed a mental block preventing him from actually going as fast as he could have."

They stood there in silence. Artemis soaked in the peacefulness of the night. Ever since Richard had become Batman, he used Wayne Enterprises technology to enhance the security systems at Arkham Asylum, a few of his villains were even reformed, and the Joker had killed himself six years ago out of grief that he would never have the real Batman back. Gotham had become an even better city than Metropolis. There was still the usual petty crime every now and then, but aside from that Richard had done a great job as Batman.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, but since you're here I'm going to extend the offer one more time."

"Dick, thanks, but I really don't think I belong with the Justice League."

"I've got at least twenty other superheroes that would disagree. Artemis, you're one of my oldest friends, and the Justice League needs a Green Arrow."

"What about Roy?"

"He gave up the life to raise his daughter."

Artemis gave up the life a long time ago, but then her life was taken from her. Roy made the same decision she made to raise Artemis's niece. Artemis hadn't even seen Lian in years.

"And as for Arsenal, well, he's a different story."

Artemis understood. The original Roy Harper was a loose cannon. He disconnected himself from the Team and everyone associated with it so that he could be a hero on his own terms.

"If not for me, then at least do it for Zatanna or Megan. They miss you."

"I miss them too, Dick, but I mean it. I don't want to join."

"Wally would want you too."

Artemis was about to begin an argument with Dick before they heard a scream come from a nearby alleyway. They both knew the discussion wasn't over, but they put it on pause to work together and help whoever needed it. A family was being mugged; A man and his wife, and their young daughter. By Artemis's estimate she looked about eight years old, and she was scared. The family was surrounded by a group of seven men, two big and muscular, the others relatively skinny, but all armed. Batman and Artemis dropped down from the rooftops and began fighting them. Dick took on the big fellows while Artemis dispatched the other five. Her electric arrow easily took out one of them, after it stabbed him in the shoulder. She quickly turned around and hit another one in the face with her bow, then wrapping her bowstring around his neck and shoving him into another one of the guys, knocking both of them out. By the time she took out the other two, Dick had managed to take out the two big ones.

The man and woman rushed over to them and thanked them endlessly. Batman began reassuring them that they were going to be fine, but Artemis decided to walk over to the girl. She kneeled down and smiled at her.

"Hi."

The little girl smiled back at her.

"What's your name?" asked Artemis.

"My name's Annabelle!" responded the overly-enthusiastic little girl.

"Hi Annabelle, my name's Artemis! You were really brave back there!"

Annabelle smiled at Artemis, and her parents walked over to her to make sure she was okay. After thanking Artemis and Batman one last time they began to walk away, and Annabelle looked back at Artemis. She smiled and said "Be good Annabelle!"

Annabelle giggled and said "I will!" she then turned around and Artemis could hear Annabelle saying to her parents that she wanted to be an archer when she grew up. This brought a smile to Artemis' face, and she covered it up with her hand as her eyes began to water. She had made that little girl so happy, and it gave Artemis hope.

She turned to Dick and said "I've made up my mind. I want to join the Justice League."

Dick grinned at his new teammate, and she smiled right back at him.


End file.
